


Come Hither Dreams

by n0th1ng



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0th1ng/pseuds/n0th1ng
Summary: After Saeru has possessed Konoha, they've begun sharing a headspace where they can interact physically. What good does that spell for Konoha?
Relationships: Kokonose Haruka | Konoha/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Kudos: 3





	Come Hither Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> posting this hoping for feedback as the fic is not finished yet! i would love to hear what you think and will even take suggestions!

When the deafening screech of a truck driver's desperate attempt to brake came to a halt, it felt like time had stopped. A stabbing, burning pain coursed- no, _tore into_ Konoha's body- like a monster digging its claws into its prey to drag it closer.

His sincerity was exploited. It was a trick.

“You absolute _moron,_ ” He swore he could hear his brother jeer, and suddenly, in an instant, his senses were overwhelmed. Everything went blank.

...

Brother?

He despised it, but that degree of familiarity was unmistakable. It was impossible to deny, they were one of a kind, and two of the same brood.

How much time has passed?

Time... This reminded him of a dream.

He didn't remember falling down, nor did he remember getting up until it happened. It was as if his movements took place exclusively in the present, as quick and fluid as human thought. And his movements... They had no weight to them. He felt like a paper doll, readily blown away and as good as gone in the face of a thunderstorm. Confused, he lifted an arm and wiggled his fingers, until...

All that weight of existence, of the human being he was posing as, came back to him all at once. Startled and no longer able to hold himself up, he fell back to his knees.

"Aaaah... Impressive, isn't it? How even for us, measly caricatures of sentient beings, these handy metaphors can still take form?"

 _"You-"_ Konoha could feel the sudden, pent-up rage flare back up inside of him. Saeru's voice drove him to move without a second thought. Even if he felt a little disoriented, he pushed himself to get back onto his feet and launch himself in the direction of that infuriating, condescending tone, but he tripped over seemingly nothing. For a moment, it felt like he was floating, and this feeling could have been peaceful if not for the harsh tug of his scarf sending him stumbling backwards before he was forced to look up at the owner of the voice.

"Sa... eru...?"

He would've been correct in saying it was just like looking in a mirror, had it not been for the few courtesies Saeru had taken to adjust his appearance into something of his own. He took pride in his origins, that much was clear. He refused to fit in. Not in the same way Konoha did, being Haruka's mere video game fantasy, but in the way of staying true to the appearance of something monstrous. It made Konoha's blood run cold, and for a split second it was worth questioning: Why would a snake be afraid of another snake?

"...Hm?" Suddenly, a curious look adorned his reptilian features. He noticed. "Don't tell me, brother, are you scared?" That curious gaze, word by word, slowly became a condescending grin. "Have you adapted to human fears, now, as well? Is that it?"

 _"We're not brothers."_ Konoha snapped, tension overflowing.

"My, my..." In one assertive movement, Saeru's grip snapped to his hair instead, curling those snow white locks around his fingers. "Don't tell me you've gained... _Morals,_ " His lips twisted into a look of disgust. "As well. Is that why you're distancing yourself from me?"

Silence fell between the two of them. Konoha was immobilized, hair tangled in his grip, and Saeru was staring, as if expecting an answer. But Konoha- no, Samasu, Awakening Eyes, was it? He did, said nothing, bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as a tangible expression of his anxiety.

Was it time to question his identity? No, he had more important matters on his mind.

"What... Is this? Where are we?"

Saeru smiled. It was a calm smile, this time, nothing twisted to it for once, albeit it was contrasted by the heavy tension in the air.

"I'm occupying your mindspace - no, that of the body you built for that hapless human."

Konoha's eyes widened. If he could, he'd take a leap at him, wipe that stupid smile off his face, but he was in no position to move. Not like this. Even when Saeru let go of him with a rough shove, however, and he stumbled his way into freedom, attacking him didn't seem all that fitting. As much as he wanted to. As much as his presence infuriated him, weighing down on his mind.

He didn't know what to say, either. He only watched that smile widen into a grin in response to his apparent terror, and then something clicked.

 **"Where's Hibiya?!"** He suddenly yelled, tone frantic.

"Ah, that child...? Gone."

In a flash, Konoha stood right in front of him, a hand on his throat.

"Oh... Don't look at me like that. He's safe." Saeru offered yet another grin, hand moving up to grasp his. "It's August 15th. Remember? Now..."

He gripped Konoha's hand more tightly, now. With a sudden movement, he dragged that hand forwards, entwining their fingers and placing another hand firmly on his hip. He let his body droop and held him like that, positioned like two dancers. Like it was all a play, and for Saeru, it truly seemed like it was.

"As for you... I'm not sure I could say the same." Abruptly, he let him drop to the floor, and he was helpless to stop it. Before long, he laid on his back, a foot on his chest pinning him down. Saeru stood above him, arms crossed and leering in disdain. 

"What do you mean...?" Konoha firmly gripped his ankle.

"This is our shared consciousness... For now." He gave a dark grin. "I'm the dominant one in this space, and without putting up good enough resistance, you're going to disappear eventually. Isn't that just *great?"* His foot dug into his chest uncomfortably, and Konoha groaned, gritting his teeth. Cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"N-No..."

"Oh, yes. We survived that crash. Together!"

"No!" He yelled, thoughts racing faster than they'd ever have during his short existence. The typically quiet, unassuming Konoha was now in frantic tears. He couldn't help but think what this meant for everyone else, how he could no longer keep them safe, how he's surrendered. Emotions flooded with fear and anger, he grabbed Saeru's ankle to toss him across the void of the empty room they were in. He hit a wall eventually, and it cracked and crumbled like concrete. He slumped downwards, but despite the pain the sheer strength of that throw should've caused, he was silent, simply offering Konoha another, sharp-toothed grin.

"Do you really want me to use my full strength?" He asked as Konoha got back to his feet. "We're even now, you know. As _siblings."_

"Shut up!"

"My, my, I didn't know you were capable of such harsh words. Had enough?"

Saeru stood, brushing himself off. His fingers seemed to start to fade out of reality, then his arm, and... Was he disappearing?! Konoha began to ran towards him.

"Then I'll leave you alone."

"Wait-" Konoha gasped, reaching out for what was now thin air. With that, he was gone. No real explanation, no closure, nothing. Will he be back? Was he on his own now? So many questions ran through his head, with so little answers.


End file.
